ryanseanfandomcom-20200213-history
California Rollers: The Movie
California Rollers: The Movie is a 2012 Japanese-American traditionally-animated and Flash animated comedy anime film based on the Nicktoon series, California Rollers, that was produced in HandMade Films by some of the workers from Animation Collective. It was directed by Ciro Nieli, director for Teen Titans, animated by Derrick J. Wyatt, designor for Transformers: Animated and Scooby Doo: Mystery Incorporated and produced by Animation Collective CEO, Larry Schwarz. The film features the return voices of Ryan Higa, Sean Fujiyoshi, Lou Ferrigo, Ron Pearlman, Victoria Justice and Fred Stroller. Ryan Higa reunites with his crewmembers from the American performing group that he created, YTF Legacy, including past member, Kevin Wu. All of the members played antagonistic roles except for Higa who played the main protagonist, Wu and Garcia played the minor protagonists that helped Higa's character. They were hired in honor of Higa's performance, Higa's request and to make the show just like an animated version of Nigahiga but funnier. The film tells about teenage heroes Kazu Kemumaki and Wang Hochin meeting up with the great hero Billy on a way to get rid of Eboji once and for all. By using the 12 jewels of The Enchiridion, he summons a portal to the multiverse. But, Billy was actually Eboji in disguise using them to enter the multiverse to the world of the Prismo World owned by Prismo, the wish-granting shadow. Eboji wished for the end of all humanity but Kazu changes the wish by wishing for that Eboji never existed but he teleports into a world where everything is wrong. It's up for Wang to solve the problem. Plot After being tricked by Eboji to end all humanity, Kazu wishes to the wish-granting shadow Prismo that Eboji never existed causing the world to change. But the world is still in danger and now it's up for Wang to save the world. The film is animated in Flash animation for the whole film while traditional animation was used for the Farmworld and the credits too (in the style of anime cartoons) along with some music from the show's soundtrack with the two main characters breaking the fourth wall by communicating to the audience until the animated credits come. Cast *Ryan Higa as Kazu Kemumaki, a 16-year old teenaged warrior who wished that Eboji never existed, transforming him into a one armed, robotic handed farm-raised warrior known as Kazu Mertins. *Sean Fujiyoshi as Wang Hochin, a 16-year old teenaged warrior who is friends with Prismo and the Cosmic Owl and used his wish to return all of life and go back home by changing Eboji's wish. *Ron Pearlman as Eboji, a phantom computer virus from the online video game who disguised as the Great Hero Billy to enter the multiverse to wish the end of all humanity. *Kevin Wu as Prismo, a multidimensional pink shadow being who loved in the Prism World and grants anyone who enters his domain, one wish and loves hanging out with Wang. *Andrew Garcia as The Cosmic Owl: a spiritual being of the multiverse who is best friends with Prismo and loves hanging out with him and Wang. *Chester See as Big Destiny, the leader of the Farmworld's troublemaking criminals known as the Destiny Gang who rules with an iron fist and nearly burned the world down with fire. *Victor Kim as Tromo, Big Destiny's right hand man, a swordsman with a scar in his left eye who is the voice of reason in the gang. *Dominic Sandoval as Trimi, Big Destiny's third-in-command, a flamboyant warrior who speaks in vocabulary from the 1960s and wields a shapeshifting hammer weapon. *June Foray as Selestica Rodriguez, Kazu's crush who lost her diamond from Kazu which ended up Kazu getting cut in the cheek by scissors and in the Farmworld, she ages into an old lady communicating to the deceased Crank. *Fred Stroller as Herman Crank, a mall security guard with voice patterns of Christopher Walken who in the Farmworld universe, froze a bomb that would have created Eboji but was killed during the process of the freezing. *Jeff Bennett as Choose Bruce, a luckless merchant with facial appearances of a goose who gave Kazu an attachment of his robotic arm and had his shop burned on fire. *Tara Strong as Mrs. Kemumaki, Baby Yano Hanage *Rob Paulsen as Mr. Kemumaki *Victoria Justice as Present Selestica Rodriguez *Justin Chon as Grifflyn (credited as Man), a poor musician who offered to trade Kazu a private concert for the crown, being skilled with the spoons. His singing voice is provided by Will.i.am. *Lou Ferrigno as Billy, the great hero who was killed off by Eboji and possesses his body to lure them into the multiverse. *JR Aquino did some vocal parts for an unnamed Destiny Gang member. Trivia *First non-independant film that Ryan Higa did and the only one to have a theatrical release and not based on a Nigahiga or YouTube project unlike Ryan and Sean's Not So Excellent Adventure. *Higa reunites with YTF Legacy which voice most of the main characters in the show. *The film was made in both digital ink and paint for the Farmworld and the credits while it was animated in Adobe Flash for the real world, homaging dimensional changes, even animation switches. *Ciro Nieli stated in his Twitter account that the name of Justin Chon's character was called Grifflyn. *Ryan's first animated full-length movie feature. *The "little sibling" that Kazu called was actually his older sister Yano Hanage, meaning that in the Farnworld, he was the oldest of the family. *In the Farmworld, Hanako was a Caucasian housewife wearing pink clothing and having blonde hair instead of a Japanese women working in a tempura restaurant and having brown hair. *This season would be the premiere of the fourth season as Eboji did not kill Kazu yet. *Ryan Higa reveals that Tromo is Vietnamese and Trimi is Puerto Rican but they are both American citizens in the Farmworld. *A deleted scene shows Higa's characters' grandfather as a legendary warrior trapped in a prison called the Crystal Citadel but it was removed due to time consumptions. *Billy has been confirmed deceased by Prismo and Higa himself. Originally, Billy wouldn't have died but because Lou Ferrigno had a busy schedule, they killed off the character.